


顶风作案【起】

by Frannnn



Category: RPS
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frannnn/pseuds/Frannnn





	顶风作案【起】

“A robin redbreast in a cage Puts all heaven in a rage.”  
“一只笼中的知更鸟，让整个天堂陷入狂热。”

三年前我包养了一个小明星。在他之前，身边的伴侣换过不少。不过大多只是短时间的利益互换，像他这样长久的可不多。

刚刚遇见这孩子的时候他才从学校毕业，在新剧的片场内为某n号配角做着诠释。上身仅一件松松垮垮的白衬衫罩着，领口扣子应该是因导演要求解掉两颗，在片场内各种补光灯打光板映照下，脖颈处的皮肤诱得发亮。下巴上挂着一串青茬，面上一副黑框眼镜，藏在镜片后的眼睛氤氲着的是独属于他的光芒。

刚从象牙塔里走出来的孩子可不能就这样任他一人在这片污泥中浮沉。我愿意为他的前途铺就康庄大道，前提是他得愿意负上我的镣铐，做一只笼中的小鸟儿。

我让秘书带来了那孩子的资料，待他那为数不多的戏份完成后，便递上了邀请函。邀他晚上一同去吃个饭，顺带商量一下这件事情。我可没有对他掩饰我的意图，就算知道了，害怕了，他也不会不来的。在娱乐圈里，没有靠山的孩子还没能学会拒绝。

选定了一个不太起眼的小餐馆，包厢是最靠内的一个。正翻着他的资料时，那孩子便闯了进来。细碎的刘海耷拉在额上，显得有些凌乱，那不稳的呼吸声告诉我，方才大概是做了不久的思想工作，现匆匆赶了过来。

合上了手中的文件夹，示意他进来，他便选了一个离我最远的地儿，坐在了我的正对面。摆放在桌下的手无意识地揪着T恤下摆，眼神东飘西飘就是不敢看我，那看着就十分柔软的下唇也被他自己咬住。我看着他这副手足无措的样子只感到好笑。

“白宇。”

“啊？”

放空的思绪被拉回，白宇的身子抖了一个激灵。

“别想太多，先吃饭。”

那孩子怯生生地拿起筷子，光是挑起一团碗里的白饭就往嘴里送，直塞得两颊鼓鼓也不怕噎着。

“先生……我有女朋友了……”

“嗯？”  
他像是下了多大决心似的。我放下筷子，两手交叠撑在桌子上，对上了他望过来的眼，  
“那又怎样？”

有女朋友对这件事有影响吗？

我觉得没有啊。

“白宇，这只是一个简单的利益交换。所有的一切我都打在了纸上，你自己看看，我不勉强你。”站起身来把东西放在了他的面前，“其实这也不是一件什么坏事。”

这孩子又在咬他的嘴唇，压的都泛了白，不知轻重的力道都要给那唇瓣上留下一排牙印，着实让人看不下去。抬起手，右手拇指按上他的唇瓣将他从压迫中解放出来。柔软红润的唇瓣果然被他咬得红肿，沾了涎液泛着水光诱人得很。把拇指上沾的涎液又往他唇上一抹，他瞪圆了眼睛看着我，像是被吓得不轻。

“你可以随时喊停。”

一手撑在他的肩膀上，踱步至他靠背后，俯下身去凑近了白宇的耳畔，用鼻尖蹭着他的耳廓，呼吸间吐出的水汽尽数打在他皮肤上，不出片刻他的耳朵根子便飘起了红。

“我们……各取所需。”

“先……先生！唔……等……等等……”

慌慌张张的连说话都结巴，他抓住了我的手腕，软绵绵地没什么力气，阻挡不了我顺着领口向他衣服内摸索的动作。我含住了白宇的耳垂，带上一点点的噬咬，这孩子的喉咙里竟就冒出断断续续细细碎碎的闷哼。垂钓者抛出的鱼线有了浮动的预兆，现在正是收线的时候。

“我知道了。”  
搭上白宇抓着我的那只手，一根一根地把他的手指掰开。停下了作弄他耳垂的动作，离开前在他的耳边轻轻烙下一吻，替他理好衣服上的褶皱，走向刚才的位置开始整理起现在放在桌边的东西。白宇缓缓回头望着我，两只手虚握成拳搭在桌子上，“先生？”活像个被主人抛弃的小动物，眼里尽是怅然若失，“我不是那个意思。”

“哦？不怕你的小女友闹腾了？”

我坐回了板凳，隔着一个大圆桌的距离饶有兴趣的看着他。

“先生！”

果真是个面皮薄的孩子。

“行了，不逗你，”指节在桌上敲了几下，“现在过来。”

他在原地略有踌躇，同手同脚地朝我走来，站定在我的旁边，两手交叠在身前，低垂着眼帘看着地面，就差没把“我真的一点也不害怕”写在脸上。我牵过白宇的手，搂住他的腰给他抱在我的大腿上。毕竟是个一米八几的大小伙子，这样坐在一个男人的大腿上实在有些别扭。

“我今天不碰你，先收点利息，来点小游戏好让我知道你都喜欢些什么。放轻松，跟着自己的内心走，这不是一件坏事。”

用手指沾了桌上还未放凉的茶水，点上白宇胸前那点，  
“我需要你在我问出问题时给出明确的回答。”

沾了水的地方变得半透明，乳头的颜色透着衣料显现出来，紧紧贴在那可爱的小东西上，描绘着它的轮廓。隔着一层衣物布料狠狠作弄他胸前的一点，或缓或急，在他的乳晕处不住地打着圈，复而压上中间的凸起，

“有什么感觉及时告诉我，”他大概是从未被如此对待过，反应着实是大了些。头向后仰躺在我肩膀上，脆弱的脖颈就这样暴露在我面前，不加丝毫掩饰。“不过这次我不会给你使用安全词的权利，一切都由我来决定。”

他太瘦了。

浑身上下没几两肉，除了屁股还手感还不错，其他地方摸起来全是骨头，抱在腿上没什么重量，腰也细得跟个女人似的，仅仅一臂便可将他揽入怀中。头顶并不明亮的大灯将他笼罩在一片暖橘色的光晕中，露出一片如玉一般的温润皮肤，喉结随着他不时的吞咽动作上下耸动，旁边就是清晰可见的血管。我好像明白了为何西方的吸血鬼们为何都喜欢埋进猎物的颈间吸吮。只需打破这美妙的平衡，甘甜的液体便会从温热的血肉间汩汩流出，直到充满你的整个口腔。他会挣扎，会低吟，却无论如何也逃不出你禁锢范围，最终乖乖趴服在你的身上，交错在迷乱与真实之中。

事实上我也试着这么做了。故意用牙齿划过他的血管处，力没用多少却引起怀中这孩子的颤栗。

“太过了先生……”

畏畏缩缩不敢出声，整个人都窝在我怀里，眼睫毛沾上了湿漉漉的水汽，跟只小奶猫似的。他太过敏感了。强烈的快感一时无法被接受，才会让他感到难过。一旦这副身子被开发出来，被干熟了，我想他会爱上这样的感觉的。

“相信我。”

松开环抱着他的手，在他的鼻尖上轻点一下以示安慰，两指随即便分开他的唇瓣，深入口腔中挑起那柔软的舌与之纠缠。避开了与牙齿的相碰，口腔中给的感觉便只有粘腻与湿滑，牙关被撬开的白宇，此时此刻喉间发出的一切声音再也没有办法压制，涎液顺着嘴角流淌，混着他的呜咽一同溢出。

“还能继续吗？”

我停下了手中的动作，手指却并未从他的口腔中抽出，白宇口中只能含糊不清地道出“不行”。

看来还得给他立立规矩。

“你应该学会承受，而不是一直对我说不行。”将沾满他涎液的手从他的口腔中抽出，捏上了他另外一边的乳头。随意地将它捏成自己想要的形状，“等到什么时候你能够把不行从你的嘴里扔出去，再来跟我谈条件。”

不难想象白宇的胸口前那两个小东西到底是有多可怜。过度摩擦使它充血而挺立，在衣料的覆盖下更是加重了它所受到的刺激。浅尝辄止已经足够，再有趣的东西揪着不放也是会显得腻味的。终是朝着那肿胀的小家伙轻轻一弹，结束了这单方面的蹂躏。

“现在自己把裤子给脱了。”

他早已软了身子，手上力气散了个七八成，两根手指醉醺醺晕乎乎的硬是勾了几下才勾到裤带，为了脱下这裤子他倒像是废了不少的劲儿，坐在我腿上的屁股不安分的来回扭动。等到他终于把裤子褪了下去，我裤裆里那玩意也胀了一圈，我就不信这死小孩不知道。

“内裤也是。”

他微微蹙眉，犹豫了片刻最终还是照做。褪下了那灰白的四角裤，身下的性器没有了任何东西的包裹，便就这样完全暴露在了空气中。不得不说，他这东西个头还不小，比身体上皮肤的颜色深了些，一堆并不茂密的毛发软趴趴地服帖在根部。腿向后拧麻花似的勾着我腿，平日里被藏在裤管里的腿是温润的白，紧紧贴在我的身上，与黑色的西装裤交织在一起碰撞出绝妙的旋律。

随手抄起桌上的筷子，用上力道朝他的屁股上打去。

“用手撑住你的身体趴在桌子上。”

“两腿分开，趴稳了，”握住的筷子从他的臀尖顺着腰线一路向上，将他的上衣挑了上去，只将腰腹露出，并未将它脱下。

“把腰塌下去，”筷子顶部在他腰上点了几下，他便顺从地照做了。腰向下塌陷的同时，臀部被抬高，肩颈连着蝴蝶骨的曲线平滑流畅，胸口不可避免地压上桌面，刺激到了那被玩弄得红肿的乳头，引来白宇一声压抑不住的惊呼。

“感觉如何？”

“从未被如此对过，有些不适。”

“最好是这样。”

拿起桌上的茶壶，触上容器壁确认了它的温度不至于伤到白宇，便将那里面的茶汤朝着他腰部塌陷出的地方倾倒而出。

“稳住身体，不要弄撒了。还有，没有我的允许，你不许射。”

拿着手中的筷子在他的身上游离，划过一切敏感点有可能存在的地方，蹭上脖颈，滚过腰上的软肉，在大腿内侧反复打着圈儿。每每滚过一个点都能引起他性器的鼓胀，他的头向上昂着，阖了眼死死咬住下唇，竭力维持着姿势却无法避免轻微的颤抖，聚集在后腰上的茶汤泛起一阵阵涟漪。

“稳住了白宇，”在他腿肉上敲击三下以示警告，“坏了规矩我会罚你，”向上往性器与穴之间的会阴处打去，捞起他的脚踝握在手中用拇指描绘着他骨骼的形状。突如其来的冲击与失去平衡的身体终究是无法控制，浅褐的液体四散开来，淌在桌子上。

白宇骤地睁开了眼，向我投来祈求的目光，“先生……”

“这还真是遗憾。”用手把余下的液体抹开，在他的后背上绘出一片水色。“我早就提醒过，现在，我要罚你。”

“十下，自己报数并向我认错。”

“从这里开始。”

“啊…一…先生我错了……”

第一下落在了他的后腰上，纤细的棍状物体清晰地将一道红痕印在他身，带起他的一阵颤栗。

“我没有允许你擅自改变动作，孩子。”

“二……先生我错了……”

第二下落在了先一次弄出的痕迹上，与它相互垂直形成一个叉的形状。

接下来是手臂。

“三…先生我错了……”

跨过不短的距离，加重了手劲向他臀上打去。

“唔……先生……”

他的眼睛有些涣散，咬着下唇楚楚可怜地看着我，透过他的眼睛看清了里面的倒影——那里只有一个我。  
故意凑上他耳边咬着牙齿一个字一个字说给他听：“鉴于今天的特殊情况，我再说最后一次。”  
“报数，并向我认错，否则一切重来。”

“四，先生我错了。”

“很好，我们继续。”

空气太粘稠了。飘浮的是我们两个间碰撞出的不安分因子，搅和的却是我的脑子。  
“五，先生我错了……”第五下再次落上他臀肉，两次冲击的叠加与长时间维持一个动作的原因，他的双腿开始不住地发颤。不经意间发现一个挺有趣的现象：在他对我惩罚抗拒的同时，他下面那东西却精神了许多。

一副从未被人发现的嗜痛身子。

“我看你还挺喜欢的，”

再次落在同一个地方。

“六，不是的…先生。我错了……”

“我没让你回答，”接下来的三次几乎同时到来，落在他打颤的大腿上，留下三道平行的红色痕迹。  
“七，先生我错了…八，先生我错了…九…嗯……”笞打好像不仅给他留下了痕迹，也留下了一串电流引导着血液往他下体冲去。“先生我错……唔！”

未等他说完，最后一下便接踵而至，印在了他挺立的前端——谁知道他竟这样就泄了。

“十……先生我错了……”  
“你还需要学习，”抓起他手像古时夫子教训犯错的学生一样敲打他的手心，“不然刚挨完一次罚你又要坏一次规矩。一次又一次，最后被弄到双眼翻白都是你自找的。”

“我让你射了吗，嗯？白宇？”

“唔……没有先生…请先生罚我…”

高潮过后他的身子涌起一片绯红，明明已经没了力气却还偏偏要死撑着不动。可怜兮兮的样子直让人想欺负他。

“今天先就这样吧，你会受不住的。我先记着，下次一起讨回”，将搂起的衣服帮他拉下来，“穿好裤子，你可以走了。”

得到许可的他转过身来，余韵未过，一个没站稳整个人就这么往下掉。

“小心。”

伸手抓住了他的手臂，让他靠在桌沿边，阻止了这次惨案的发生。

“您这里不需要……”

眼神飘忽不定，明明站都站不稳还想着这些，不禁让我哑然失笑。“没事，我说过我今天不会碰你。”

起身把衣服上的褶皱归于平整，又恶趣味地用隆起的下体朝着他的小腹一顶，“比起这个你还是想想回去怎么对你的小女友解释你身上这些红红的印子罢。”


End file.
